


A Mermaid's Moan

by BunnyFair



Series: Grahze's Series [2]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Partying, Singing, shantying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Smutty addition to the Mermaid's Plea, can be read independently though. Please enjoy!!





	A Mermaid's Moan

Daria smiled widely as she swam around her reef and swam down to her sleeping area, holding onto a bundle of colorful shells. She slipped past the kelp and patted the head of an eel that lived near. She swam into the handmade cave of rocks and carefully set the shells where she wanted them.

Guraze had helped her make the nook by collecting rocks from the small island after discovering the sun easily burnt her. The mini cave was just large enough for her to lay in comfortably, either curled up or stretched out. And, with this bundle of shells, she would officially be finished decorating it.

She carefully moved back and smiled widely as a few strands of sunlight seeped through, reflecting off the shells. She lightly flapped her hands and looked up when she faintly heard the family creaking of wood. She swam up and carefully looked around, spotting the all-too familiar ship.

She smiled widely and waved her hand at it, the red cloth still around her wrist. It had been a while since Guraze's last visit and she missed her merchant quite terribly. The last time he had visited must have been over a month ago, but she had a hard time keeping track of time.

She swam out towards the ship and stopped at the drop off, carefully keeping away from the darkness below. She still felt uneasy with leaving her reef, but Guraze helped get her to the edge of the reef so he wouldn't have to row as far in as usual. And, it helped her build some confidence. It was a win-win.

She watched as they lowered the rowboat and smiled widely as Guraze started rowing to her. He grinned as he neared her and waved a hand. "How have you been?"

She waved back and hauled herself into the boat, letting part of her tail dangle over the edge. "Good. Finished adding shells to my home."

He smiled and lightly kissed her. "That's great news! I've got you a present when we get onboard."

She smiled widely and leaned back as he started rowing back. "Can't wait to see."

He nodded and silently thanked his men for helping him teach her how to speak better. It'd taken time and a lot of frustration and she was still learning, but she admitted to loving having an easier time speaking her thoughts. She knew his crew certainly enjoyed her speech improvements too.

He helped guide her tail into the boat when they neared the ship and patted her dry with a towel as they were raised up. She pulled on a clean shirt and wiggled her toes once the scales fell off. He helped her into a skirt and onto the ship, where she was happily welcomed back.

He smiled and hugged her waist, guiding her to the kitchen below. "We're planning a party tonight, just something to celebrate our last big shipment."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sounds fun. There will be singing?"

He grinned. "Why wouldn't there be? We've missed our one actual good singer."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not that good, just natural for me. Still don't know most the words."

He smiled and patted her hip, holding the swinging door open to the kitchen. "That's alright, once the men get to drinking they tend to forget words too."

She giggled and nodded, inhaling deeply. "They do. Smells good."

He nodded and guided her over, staying out the way of the cooks. "Here, have a taste or two. There's plenty to go around."

She smiled and tugged off a piece of meat, popping it in her mouth. She smiled widely and nodded as she chewed before moving to the next platter of food. He followed her and smiled as she tasted the food, practically glowing as she enjoyed the food.

Since it was later in the day, it didn't take too much longer before their party officially started and the singing had started. Daria happily joined in and danced with the men cheerfully. She laughed as they practically flung her around and squeaked when one pushed her into Guraze's arms.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "Well, hello there, little lady. Having a fun time?"

She smiled widely and nodded rapidly, turning to hug his shoulders. "Having a great time."

He smiled and swiftly pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close to him. She hummed softly and kissed him back, tightened her grip to hug his neck. He pulled back and sighed happily; she tasted like the sea itself.

"Wanna make it an even greater night?"

She giggled and nodded. "Let's."

He grinned and scooped her up, drawing a laugh from her. She smiled widely and hugged his neck, loosely tangling her fingers in his hair. He chuckled as she pulled the blue bandana off his head and smiled as she lazily scratched his scalp.

He carried her down to his room and lightly tossed her on the bed, making her laugh. He grinned and moved to lay over her, pressing his lips to hers. She hugged his shoulders and hummed softly, kissing him back.

He rubbed her sides and slid her shirt up, nibbling on her lip. She moaned softly and arched into his hands as he groped her chest, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He smirked and nipped at her neck, forming faint red marks on her skin.

She arched into him and sat up slightly as he pulled her shirt up. He tossed it off and pushed up her skirt, bunching it around her waist as he pressed his groin to hers. She moaned softly and grinded against the tent in his pants, hooking her legs around his waist.

He moaned and gripped her thighs, gently squeezing. She pressed closer and gripped his shoulders, her cheeks flushed darkly. He pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss and she clung to him as he fumbled to remove his pants.

She giggled breathlessly and pulled back, smiling widely. "I love you."

He smiled and kicked his pants off. "I love you too."

She smiled and hugged his shoulders. "I love you so much."

He hugged her waist and pulled her to him, easily sliding in. He watched as she arched up and moaned, gripping his shoulders. He smiled to himself and gripped her thighs around his waist.

She was absolutely beautiful; her tangled hair splayed out on the pillow, her breasts brushing against his chest, her lips fallen apart as her steady moans filled the room. He smiled softly and slowly moved, holding her hips. She moaned and gripped his shoulders, her nails forming faint marks in his skin.

He softly moaned and kept steadily moving, slowly picking up speed. He shifted one hand between them and smirked as he rubbed her clit, drawing louder moans from her. She tightened her grip and arched into him, pressing her nails into him more.

He groaned as her already-tight core tightened around him further and thrusted erratically, tightening his grip on her thigh. She moaned and clung to his shoulders, dragging her nails against his shoulders. He moaned and pressed closer, spilling inside of her.

She moaned softly and held onto him, slowly coming down from her pleasure high. He smiled slightly and pressed his lips to hers. She hummed softly and kissed him back, lazily rubbing his shoulders.

He settled down beside her and tucked her close, rubbing her arm. She relaxed into him and kissed his arm. He smiled softly and relaxed back, holding her close to him. She hummed softly and lazily traced along his chest, trailing her fingers along the faint scars and following the ridges of his muscles.

She smiled softly and softly mumbled, "I love you, Guraze. You are home."

He smiled and squeezed her waist. "I love you too, Daria. And, you are my home too."

She nodded and tucked her face into his neck, inhaling deeply. He smiled softly and buried his nose in her hair. The sea-bound lovers shared one thought as they held each other, basking in the afterglow; they each smelled like the sea and, thus, smelled like home.


End file.
